


Comfortable

by ladydragon76



Series: The Thirteen Nights of Yule (2017) [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, M/M, Toy Story Style Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:The Revoltech and 3rd Party Revoltech lines are more epic than anyone ever knew.  They're ALIVE- well, when their human's not around.





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masqueadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1/IDW  
>  **Series:** Ornament AU  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Prowl, Smokescreen, Barricade  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Toy Story Style Transformers,  
>  **Notes:** A joke was cracked last holiday season (2016), and my brain went here with it. ^_^ Please note, I am Pagan. One of the traditions I've adapted to my personal Yule celebrations and decor is from a Yule meditation I tripped over. The Goddess gives birth to the new Sun God in a cave ending the waning of the year and bringing back warmth and life to the world which brings us spring. This is an important note as the human in this series also has a lovely Yule tree with a mock-up 'cave' beneath its boughs where the Goddess cuddles her newborn. ^_~ I am aware that some of these characters do not yet have a Revoltech toy - but a gal can dream and then write fic. Enjoy!

Prowl shook his head and went back to reading the datapad. He counted himself as lucky since he'd been placed on a cute, festive bed- comfortable and dignified. Little sugar plums and tiny LED lights clung to the metallic-painted plastic spindles at the head and footboards- adorable and full of holiday cheer. A soft cotton 'mattress' cushioned him, and a little 'pillow' fit perfectly behind his back and between his doorwings, allowing him to sit up quite comfortably. Prowl tucked the colorful little 'quilt' better around his hips and tried to focus on his reading.

Tried being the operative word.

"Pleeeeeease, Prowl?" Smokescreen whined. "Come on, mech. Four days you've been tucked into the cozy berth, just let _anyone_ else have a turn. It doesn't even have to be me."

"No, it doesn't, but that would not stop you from whining at whoever I moved for." Prowl rested the datapad on his blanket-covered lap, the tiny red pompom at the tip of a cartoony reindeer's nose jostling as it was bumped. "I was placed here by Elle, and I'm not moving. Your juvenile behavior is incredibly annoying, and I don't really expect you to stop, but be aware that the more you pester me, the more ways I devise to..." He paused and let the moment hang as he sought out the right word, "... amend this entitlement you feel toward that which others have been given and you have not." Prowl tacked on a soft smile that had sent greater mechs than Smokescreen fleeing.

"You're mean, and I'm going to go tell Optimus."

Prowl allowed himself a roll of his optics and lifted the datapad once more. "By all means."

Smokescreen wasn't ten seconds out of sight when the berth swung and a new weight settled over Prowl's feet. He raised his optics and rolled them again at the sight of his brother.

"So mean, Prowl," Barricade purred. "Can't even share with the mech?" Fingers walked up Prowl's leg through the blanket, and he couldn't help but snicker.

"I'm not sharing a berth with Smokescreen under _any_ definition which can be applied to 'sharing'." Prowl set aside the datapad and reached for his twin's hands. "You, however."

Barricade slid himself upward until he could drape along Prowl's side, half covering Prowl and helm resting on his shoulder.

When Smokescreen finally harangued Optimus into 'just talk'ing to Prowl, he found Prowl and Barricade both deep in recharge and snuggling adorably together. Smokescreen groaned, but was quickly hushed and shooed away.

Prowl waited until all was quiet again, peeped an optic open, and smirked. They wouldn't be bothered the rest of the night.


End file.
